


It still feels the same

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also in their 50s, and they talk about their family, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re making me wear this in the house”. - he scoffed as he looked at his suit. True enough Robert made him. He said that’s the least they could do after they had to cancel the reservation… which wasn’t cheap.Or...robron spend their anniversary at home, reminiscing about certain memories.this was a prompt on tumblr, just a cute little fluff I think we all need right now.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	It still feels the same

“Are you ready?” - asked Robert as he looked Aaron up and down. They were both dressed up for a night out to celebrate their anniversary, but in the last minute, they decided to stay in. Alright, maybe it was because the weather was shit and Aaron complained too much about not wanting to go outside.

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear this in the house”. - he scoffed as he looked at his suit. True enough Robert made him. He said that’s the least they could do after they had to cancel the reservation… which wasn’t cheap. 

“I told you, Aaron…”

“I know.” - he said rolling his eyes. - “Not that I was keen on that poncy restaurant.”

“Come on you love their steak.” - said Robert and he was right. They went there for their 10th anniversary, and then after Seb got engaged last year. The whole family loved the place. 

“I love your cooking better.” - he blushed. 

“Is that right?” - smirked Robert as he walked past him to open a bottle of champagne.

“Champagne?” - asked Aaron surprised.

“Yeah, but what kind of champagne?” 

“Well I don’t know, I’m not an expert.” - he laughed.

“From our honeymoon.” - he grinned.

“Which one?” - it was a fair question.

“Second wedding.”

“We really have a bottle?” - he asked as he went there to take a look at it.

“I have my secret stash”. - said Robert proudly.

“Alright, you can open it then you can get some food as well because I’m starving.”

“How romantic.” - he said with a laugh as he opened the bottle then got started on dinner.

An hour and a half later they were seated with food on the table, a drink in their hands and all they did was look into each other’s eyes. It went on long enough before Robert licked his lips, and started talking.

“Do you remember when we proposed to each other at the same time?”

“Course I do, what brought this on?” 

“Nothing, it just came to my mind.” 

“Well, I think we had enough weddings don’t you think? I can hardly keep on with these anniversaries as it is.” - smiled Aaron, sipping on his champagne, before a text interrupted them.

“It’s Seb.” - said Robert as he read it. - “He wishes us a happy anniversary.” - he laughed.

“Why’s that funny?”

“Because he said he might forget some of them because there are so many. 

“That’s what I said.” 

“You two are basically the same person.” - scoffed Robert.

“Yeah with my attitude and your looks… he’s a winner.”

“Dance with me.” - said Robert out of the blue as he stood up.

“What? No.”

“Come on, why not? We’re alone. I know you secretly love it.” 

“No, I don’t.” - he said but he let Robert pull him on his feet anyway.

“I knew it.” - he whispered to him as they started swaying.

“There’s no music.” - complained Aaron.

“Doesn’t matter.” - said Robert tightening his grip.

“We did that after you came back.” - he said. They rarely mentioned prison, but this memory was a good one. 

“You held me all night.” - remembered Robert.

“I’d do it tonight as well if that’s what you want.”

“Sounds good to me.” 


End file.
